disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
|language = English |preceded = Moana Wreck-It Ralph |followed = Frozen 2}} Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 is the upcoming 2018 animated sequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it will be the 57th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. Plot Taking place six years after the events of Wreck-It Ralph , the story will center on Ralph's adventures in the Internet data space. Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Taraji P. Henson as Yesss *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Alan Tudyk as TBA *James Corden as TBA *TBA as Snow White *TBA as Cinderella *TBA as Aurora *Jodi Benson as ArielDisney princesses to appear in Wreck-It Ralph 2 *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana *Ana Ortiz as TBA Development When he spoke about a sequel back in 2013, director Rich Moore said he wanted to try and work in mobile/casual gaming, and he also liked the idea of bringing in different Wreck-It Ralphs from mobile versions or Super Smash Bros.-like iterations of the character.Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge GamerJohn C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2 He also stated that the cast and crew are open to the sequel,Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions and plans to include Mario and Tron.'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequelWreck-It Ralph Director Wants Tron in the Sequel Henry Jackman later said in 2014 that the sequel's story is being written.[http://collider.com/henry-jackman-captain-america-winter-soldier-interview/ Composer Henry Jackman Talks Captain America: The Winter Soldier, His Influences, Wreck-It Ralph 2, The Interview, and More] On July 12, 2015, John C. Reilly confirmed the sequel and announced that he is signed on to reprise his role as Ralph. On March 24, 2016, Rich Moore stated that a sequel is still being planned. Moore also hopes to specifically include an appearance from Mario, citing a "good relationship with Nintendo". The film was officially annouced by Walt Disney Animation Studios on June 30, 2016, with a release date set for March 9, 2018. John C. Reilly and Sarah Silverman were confirmed to be returning to the cast. In an interview with Collider, Moore confirms that the film had been in development for about two and a half years by the time of its announcement. Development halted when Moore put focus on co-directing Zootopia, though things were set back in motion immediately after production on the film wrapped. Phil Johnston, a writer on the original film, was brought on to co-direct alongside Moore in response to his heavy influence on the first movie. Gallery Wreck_it_Ralph_2_Official_First_Look.jpg Timeline 17-19 Walt Disney Studios.jpg DEqj9d1UMAAVGpV.jpg|''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' promotional display at the 2017 D23 Expo Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Announced By Walt Disney Animation Studios and John C. Reilly Breaking News Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Motion Logo Trivia *The logo for the movie was made to resemble an app icon, while the "Wreck-It Ralph 2" banner resembles a notification/update. *When asked about returning characters for the film, Rich Moore mentioned that Wreck-It Ralph antagonist King Candy (who died in the previous film) will likely remain deceased in the second installment. **However, Moore did hint a return for King Candy's voice actor, Alan Tudyk, in keeping with the tradition of having the actor voice a role in every Walt Disney Animation Studios film since Wreck-It Ralph. *This will be the fifth sequel in the Disney Animated Features canon, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, and Winnie the Pooh. *With the film's release date set on November 21, 2018, roughly two years after Moana's release, this will be the longest break between two films from Walt Disney Animation Studios since the 28-month gap between The Great Mouse Detective (July 2, 1986) and Oliver & Company (November 18, 1988). References nl:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Category:Sequel films Category:Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Crossovers Category:2018 films